The Diary of Jane
by Liila6241
Summary: Based on the song and video by Breaking Benjamin. Jane Foster wakes up confused and alone.


**A/N: I had originally uploaded this story in September of last year, but I was reediting the story for my AO3 (link in my bio) and I realized that I liked the edited version much better! So, here's my reupload! I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or this song!**

* * *

The Diary of Jane

"_Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page, As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane."_

-Breaking Benjamin, "The Diary of Jane."

Jane Foster suddenly awakens, taking in shallow gasps of breath. The brunet shivers at the chill surrounding her, and rubs her bare arms, trying to warm herself up. She sits up and groans, grasping her head as an intense pain registers. Jane hasn't had a migraine this bad in a while, and she was probably about due for another one. Maybe she shouldn't have worked so late these past few nights. She places her head between her knees, pressing her hands harder against her skull, waiting for the dizziness and nausea to subside.

After what feels like hours, the pain finally lessens. Jane slowly raises her head from her knees and glances around, noticing that she's in her bathroom sitting between her toilet and bathtub. A confused look crosses her features. Did she get drunk and pass out here? No, that's impossible; she doesn't drink. She sighs before looking down, and realizing that she's nude. She blushes and covers herself with her arms subconsciously.

Slowly, she raises herself from the floor using the tub for balance. She slowly leaves the bathroom and enters her and Thor's room. There's no sign of her boyfriend, though. Based on the haphazard state of the bed, he did sleep here last night. Jane shakes her head and walks over to her closet, pulling out a pair of blue skinny jeans, a gray tank top, a red plaid shirt, and her favorite brown leather jacket before pulling those items on. She sighs, feeling better now that she's clothed.

Jane wanders over to her wooden desk, which is placed in front of a large window that overlooks Albuquerque, and starts organizing some of her many papers. She picks up her black journal and skims it, smiling fondly at memories of Thor, Darcy, and Eric that flowed through her as she skimmed her writing. She sets her journal down and looks at her calendar and this month's picture, which is one of a little gray kitten. Her large brown eyes quickly scan the rest of the calendar, noting the date is September 1st, 2013, which is odd because she could have sworn it was August . . .

A cold chill passes by her and she shudders, bringing her arms around herself. She has a horrible feeling that something is wrong.

"Hello," she calls, with worry evident in her voice.

Silence.

Jane takes a deep breath, trying to stop herself from panicking. She pulls on a pair of black knee high books, and wanders from her room. "Hello!" she calls again, going into each room on the upper level. Her calls are met with more silence.

Confused, Jane walks downstairs to a similar situation. She furrows her brow. "Where they hell are they?"

She walks over to the front door and throws it open, deciding to head for the lab and see if her friends are around. They're probably waiting for her. Jane can imagine Eric scolding her for being late. Thor would be excited to see her, and Darcy would bombard Jane with the latest in music and fashion entertainment. These thoughts bring a wide smile to her face. She can't wait to see everyone.

* * *

It takes her ten minutes to walk to her lab. When she arrives, she's met with the same situation as back at the house—silence.

Nothing, but eerie silence.

The brunet leaves the lab, confused, and heads further into town, hoping that she'll find her friends soon. She wanders through the streets, filled with people bumping into her like she isn't even there, and ignoring her when she tries to get their attention. Jane purses her lips in irritation before spotting familiar blond hair in a local diner that the group of four frequent. Jane smiles, and quickly enters the building.

The brunet jogs over to her friends table and plops down next to Thor, relief evident on her features. She glances around at everyone, noticing how tired and worn they look. Thor's blond beard is more prominent than usual, Darcy looks as though she hasn't bathed in a few days. Eric is starting to actually look his age- the exact number is something Jane still doesn't know.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asks, concerned. Her friends act as if she's not sitting there with them.

Confused and hurt, Jane scans her mind, trying to figure out if she pissed her friends off and they're just playing a cruel joke on her. She gulps, worriedly glancing at each of them. "Guys, whatever I did to anger you, I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Nothing.

Jane lets out a frustrated groan.

She sits in silent anger for a few moments before noticing that the trio is eating mechanically like they're forcing themselves too. Even Thor, who loves the pancakes at this diner with a fierce passion. Something is definitely wrong with her friends, and Jane wishes she could figure out what it is . . .

* * *

Five minutes later, the trio suddenly stands, startling the brunet. She watches Darcy reach into her black bag and pull out some loose change, throwing the items on the table before quickly leaving the restaurant with the others.

Jane runs after her friends, continuing to try to get their attention to no avail. She follows the group all the way to the local cemetery, and gets a confused look on her face. Why would her friends come to the cemetery, and not inform her? Did someone close to them die? Did she not know them?

Thor, Darcy, and Eric pause in front of a gravestone. Darcy kneels down, and places a bouquet of flowers on top of the fresh dirt.

Jane didn't realize she had the flowers until now.

"She was so young," Darcy says, pain evident in her voice. "All she wanted to do was make a difference."

Jane furrows her brow, wondering whom Darcy could be talking about. The brunet feels a twang of hurt at not knowing this person, who was so loved by her closest friends.

Unfortunately, she can't see the name on the gravestone because Thor's large bulk is blocking her. The brunet moves to stand next to Darcy, and gets a clear view of the gravestone. She gasps. The headstone reads:

_Here lies Jane Marie Foster_

_Beloved Scientist and Friend_

_Born: December 7th, 1981_

_Died: August 24th, 2013_

_We will miss you, dearly_

"W-What?" The memories of what happened hits her entire being like a ton of bricks.

Jane had just gotten back from the hospital—she had a minor injury on her right foot from stepping on some broken glass. The Doctor had given her some mild pain medications and told her to stay off her foot. While the others were out on a take-out run, she decided to take a bath to relax her muscles. The brunet had grabbed a book and sat in the tub reading until she couldn't ignore the throbbing in her foot. She'd taken a few pills to take the edge off.

Not long after, she went to get out of the tub and put pressure on her injured foot. When Jane went to take the weight off her foot, she slipped and slammed her head into the toilet. The last thing she remembers is feeling complete numbness before everything went black . . .

Jane gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, as tears well up in her eyes. That's why her friends couldn't hear her no matter how loud she yelled.

She's . . . _dead_!

She's dead—that's _her_ body in the ground.

Her friends turn away from the headstone, mourning their fallen friend.

Jane falls to her knees, buries her head in her hands, and cries.


End file.
